


Only Yours

by kimjunhoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/pseuds/kimjunhoe
Summary: A long term friendship affected by phases of life. Can they overcome it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eriekon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriekon/gifts).

> Diana J Mateo, this is yours. Congratulations on the graduation and i wish you all the best joining the work force. Do not give up. Hwaiting

The three boys aged 9, 8 and 6 years old were always running around, jovial and giggling as loud as can be. A friendship bound over juice boxes, cheesy snacks and their love for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The Kim trios (although only two of them shared the same last name) has always been inseparable. The only exception was the youngest boy who was loved deeply by the 2 elders.

"Look! I kicked my ball too far, Junnie help me get it please."

"NO!" Junhoe continued snacking on his apple slices, ignoring Jinhwan. He could feel Jinhwan staring at him, but he could not care less.

"Junnie GO. You are the maknae. You should help me!"

"NO"

Jiwon knew this could go on for a while so he usually will be the one to end up running to the goal post to get Jinhwan's ball/kite/ or whatever Jinhwan plays with that day.

"YOU ALWAYS MAKE WONNIE DO THINGS FOR YOU. IT IS NOT NICE. YOU ARE A NAUGHTY BOY!" Junhoe stood up and walked over to Jinhwan. "WHY DO YOU KEEP LETTING WONNIE DO THIS. WHY CANNOT YOU DO IT?"

Jiwon ran back to the two boys and turned his attention to Junhoe. "It is okay Junnie, I like to run. I really do. Please don't cry. I am okay, I really really like running. You just sit under the tree and read the comics I brought today. My Hyung said it is hilarious."

Junhoe wipes his tears with his fat fingers "I don't like it when Nani be mean. Look your face so red now, and you are sweating. It is all Nani fault," Junhoe cried while walking back to his spot under the tree.

"Why are YOU crying? Jiwonnie is not complaining, and you are the one who is crying. Crybaby!" Jinhwan mocked Junhoe

"No! I am not!"

"Yes, you are."

Junhoe cried harder with the accusation. "I don't like you. I don't want to be your friend anymore," Junhoe continued bawling.

"Junnie please stop crying. I promise I will stop running if Nani lost his ball. I will ignore him, hush don't cry, you will hurt your eyes" Jiwon kneeled by Junhoe and pat Junhoe shoulders to calm him down. "My mummy says if you cry too much, you can go blind. You don't want that. Then you cannot watch cartoons."

"Really, Wonnie?"

"Yeah and later we will be watching the new episode of Spiderman, but if you go blind, how will you watch it?" Jinhwan joined in to stop Junhoe too.

"Okay! But can I please have some of your cheese sticks I ran out of mine and my mummy only give me one pack! In exchange, I can give you my Apple juice… I know you like it." Junhoe asked Jinhwan. It was as though their tiff did not even happen

"Okay, fine! Here take this! But make sure if you get thirsty again, you will not throw a tantrum to sip on the apple juice that you just gave me. You always do that. You want both. You always do" Jinhwan shoved his pack of cheese stick in Junhoe's bag pack

"Here you go, take my apple juice. You can finish it. I am done with lunch." Jiwon handed Junhoe his box of juice willingly

"Stop doing that. My mummy says he is getting chubbier because you always give him your snacks. He is getting taller than you, and you are the Hyung."

"It is okay. I will not get hungry. You know I have a lot of food at home. My mum runs a snack store. I can eat all I want."

"See! You are a mean boy. He is a nice boy. Bluek!" Junhoe stuck his tongue out at Jinhwan. "Is it because I am Koo Junhoe and not Kim Junhoe? Is that why you always so mean to me? I want to be a Kim Junhoe too. How do I be a Kim? Wonnie, do I have to go to a school to be a Kim?" Junhoe looked at Jiwon with such big eyes, Jiwon could not help himself from giggling.

"I don't know. I can ask my mummy. But my daddy is Kim, and my mum is Lee. But they call my mum Mrs Kim. Maybe you must marry a Mr Kim? But Junnie, you are a boy. You cannot marry a boy. I guess you will always be a Koo" Jiwon explained earnestly to little Junhoe

"So, will that mean Nani will be mean to me even when we are big boys?"

Jiwon shrugged his shoulder to Junhoe's question. "Nani is not mean to you, trust me. When my Hyung gets angry, he will even punch me in my arm. I think Nani is just teasing you. No matter if you are a Koo or a Kim, I will never be mean to you, you know that right? I will always be nice to you."

"Thank you, Wonnie. You are my bestest friend in the whole wide world!"

"And Nani too?"

"Hmph. Nani too. But you will be the best best friend, and he is just a best friend" Junhoe triumphantly announced so Jinhwan can hear their conversation

Jiwon rolled over on his tummy and kissed Junhoe's cheek. "You are my best best best friend too Junnie."

Typical daily argument between the three of them. Over snacks, whose character in the cartoons was more heroic and who can run faster. Simpler times. Lesser complications. No heartbreaks. Who would have thought the word LOVE would tear them apart. No one. A pure emotion between three little boys yet something so devastating once they get older.

Gone were the days where they would be amused by running around with shooting each other with their imaginary guns made from broken twigs. Gone were the days when their main concern was running out of apple juices. Gone were the days when the Junhoe was being nagged by Jinhwan. Gone were the days of the Junhoe being spoiled by the Jiwon. Gone was their innocence.

Why did they have to grow up so fast?

* * *

"Yo Junnie!!" Jiwon quickly spotted the awkward boy a distance away and walked faster to catch up with Junhoe. "Hey, did you not hear me calling out for you? Man, you are really acting weird recently. What's up, man? Are you still annoyed I am now in high school? You know you will be joining us next year. It has been two years, and you are still sulking over this?" Jiwon was genuinely concerned. Junhoe has been distant and aloof towards him ever since Jiwon moved up to high school. In Jiwon's mind, he knew the maknae must have felt left out. It was something out of Jiwon's ability to control. The age difference was now taking a toll on Junhoe. Though it is not affecting his physical built. Junhoe was still a chubby boy with pinchable cheeks, yet he is almost head taller than Jiwon and at least two heads taller than Jinhwan. Jiwon always teased Jinhwan saying it was karma for always teasing Junhoe when they were little boys.

"No Hyung, I do not care if you are in High School. Just leave me alone," Junhoe said it with a pleading tone in his voice. Jiwon ignored his plea and threw his arm around Junhoe's shoulder.

"Do you really think I care? I am not leaving you alone, and you will not leave me alone too. So, shut up and let me walk you to school," Jiwon gave Junhoe his eye smile and walked side by side.

Junhoe glanced at Jiwon's side profile and begged for this to end. He wishes he can be transferred out to another school away from this misery.

Jiwon caught sight of Jinhwan surrounded by female students in the library. What Jinhwan lacks in height, he sure does make it up by his charms. Female students orbit around him to get his attention always with excuses to get closer to him. Jiwon chuckled at sight. Sure, he must admit Jinhwan looks fantastic. He was what you would call a metrosexual. His skincare was more intensive than his sister's, and his hair looks so shiny and silky. Even Jiwon had to control his urge to run his fingers through them. It was like silk sheets beckoning you to take a nap.

"Hyung, I met Junnie again, and he is still ignoring me. What did I do wrong? Countless times I told him that he will be in high school with us soon, yet he is still sulking over that" Jiwon picked up a diary left by one of the girls and absentmindedly flipped through the pages.

"Do you really think he is sulking over the age difference? My gut feeling says he is still feeling guilty over you breaking your arm to break his fall" Jinhwan had to agree that Junhoe has been drifting apart from them and he tried to get Junhoe to open up, failed badly.

"Gosh, it was just the brotherly instincts that made me protect him. He was falling from the monkey bars, and I dashed beneath him without much thought. I broke his fall, broke my arm, and I was not affected at all! I get to skip school for a while, and both of you helped me out with everything. It was an amazing period." Jiwon smiled at the memories

"I am aware you abused the situation and made us your servants but look at the scar. Maybe that scar reminds him of it. That is a constant reminder of how selfless you were and how heavy he was" Jinhwan chuckled, and Jiwon swatted him with one of the diaries the female students left for him.

Jiwon ran his finger on his scar. He must admit it is unsightly and bumpy, but he has no regrets protecting Junhoe. If he knew it would make him be consumed with guilt, he would instead let Junhoe break his own arm and preserve their tight bond.

"If he is shying away from me due to the guilt, why is he shying away from you? What did you do?" Jiwon just realised Junhoe and Jinhwan are not as friendly as before too.

"I do not know what exactly is up with that boy. Maybe in my case, it would be envy? Look at the number of ladies showering me with their attention."

"Hyung, that is fucked up. You know Junnie will never let jealousy put a wedge between us. There must be something bothering him, and I hate the fact that he cannot confide with us."

"Let us agree he is going through puberty. Jiwon, please leave. The ladies are annoyed with you invading their time to mingle with me."

Jiwon took the hint and walked away from Mr Casanova with a heavy heart. He misses Junhoe too much, his heart yearns for Junhoe's' affection. Just like before.


	2. Chapter 2

Junhoe sat by himself during lunch all the time. He felt different. He has been burdened by his secret for the longest time, and it terrifies him. He prays that by some miraculous act, he would be swept away in a disaster and die leaving everyone. It does not help that Jiwon was persistent in tracking him down. No matter how early or late he set out for school, Jiwon manages to catch up with him. What was a perk when they were younger now became a curse. Jiwon's house is opposite of Junhoe's, and Jiwon could quickly notice as and when Junhoe leaves his home.

Nobody warned him that growing up sucks. He hates it so much. He questions himself constantly and berates himself for being a monster. Self-hatred is consuming him from within. He should confide with his best friends but knows he could not.

\--

"Everybody takes your seats, please." Mr Jung turned his back to the boys and erased off the words on the chalkboard. "Today we will be covering Sex Ed. As much as I hate this." The classroom cheered banging tables excitedly. "I guess I have to set boundaries for this class. I am going to answer your questions as accurately as possible, but please take it into mind that this should be educational and not lewd."

"So, any questions? and please keep it PG" Mr Jung knows that he will be facing a lot of immature questions, but he had to ignore those and deliver it professionally.

"So, Sir, do you like women with big breast? or big butts" One of the students asked and the classroom roared with laughter.

"Have you had sex, Sir?"

"When did you lose your virginity? Was your first time great?"

"What kind of porn do you watch."

"QUIET!" Mr Jung bellowed. "Please respect personal boundaries and ask the right questions. This is supposed to be educational not to satisfy your fantasies. This is the reason why we must do this class separately from your female classmates. Every single year, the male students never fail to embarrass themselves"

Junhoe gathered all his courage and raised his hand. "Mr Jung?"

"Yes, Junhoe. Ask away"

"I know it is a rite of passage for boys to have their first wet dream. Is there the right or wrong kind of dreams?" The class went wild with Junhoe question.

"Interesting question. Everyone will go through that, and it will be an indicator that you are now men and no longer boys. Right or wrong kind of dreams? I guess it could be based on what you may watch or read or maybe even your crush. It varies from one man to another. So, I guess the answer should be, there is no wrong dream."

"Mr Jung, as a man, will your dream be of a woman?" Junhoe asked again

"I had students having no recollection of what they dreamt of. So, I do not think it is specific."

"Mr Jung, is it weird to jerk off looking at men photos?" Junhoe was surprised by that question. He looked around to find out who raised that question.

"How do I say this. Gender orientation. There will be some students who will be confused, or some may be clear to their likings. There were students in the past who confided that they knew they like boys since young. Yet a handful of them was caught unaware by their choice. Some are experimental and are open to all options. Some will only discover their sexuality very late in life. There is never a right answer to when you will find your orientation. But at the end of the day, we are all equals, and I stand for equality among all gender labels. That is just my personal view, and it does not represent everyone else's. I am aware this is a sensitive subject. If anyone amongst you need to talk about this, my office door will always be open to you." Mr Jung knows he cannot convince everyone, but even if he manages to educate one among a bunch, it is a job well done.

Junhoe walked home, feeling more confused from the classroom. It should have provided him with clarity, yet none of the questions bubbling in him got answered. He entered his room and locked it behind him and crashed onto his bed. Staring at the ceiling questioning his existence. Junhoe took a deep breath and exhaled. His hand wandered into his pants, and the touch was releasing some of his tension. His mind went blank as he slowly arouses himself. He gently strokes his penis, and it immediately hardened with urgency. The face of who he is wanking to became clearer and that excited him more. His hand went faster, and his breath staggered. As he reached his climax, he shouted out Jiwon name. He feels disgusted every time he does this. Junhoe curled up and cries to sleep.

Jinhwan has been hiding something from Jiwon. He knows the reason why Junhoe is distancing himself, but he did not handle the situation well. He remembered clearly the conversation he had with Junhoe a few months ago. He should have been a better Hyung and supported Junhoe, but he did not know how to approach the situation.

"Hyung, have you had your wet dream? I think I had mine yesterday. I got so scared I threw out my briefs." Junhoe was nervous to where this confession might lead him

"Woah, our Junnie is now a man. Yeah!" Jinhwan high fived him and smiled proudly. "Did you remember your dream? Mine was of this busty AV actress. You know the one I use to watch."

Junhoe nodded silently and was torn. Should he admit it or not. "Hyung, I dreamt of someone I know."

"Ooh, you little rascal. Who have you been crushing on? Is it Soya in your class? Or is it So Eun? The girl in Jiwon class?"

"Your guess is kind of close but a bit off."

"Jiwon's classmate!!? I knew it. She is a dream!"

"No... it was Jiwon." Junhoe waited for Jinhwan's reaction and boy did he not take it well. The next thing he felt was Jinhwan's fist on his face. "You disgust me. Get away from me, or I will tell Jiwon about this. What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"Hyung, it was beyond my control, and I did not know why it was him I dreamt of" Junhoe started to sob. Not in pain but more to the rue Jinhwan unleashed on him.

"Damn it. I know you and Jiwon has been closed since we were still little kids. I know you prefer his friendship over mine since he dotes on you more. But this?? If you are telling me you are in love with him, I might freak out." Jinhwan was screaming at the top of his voice. Luckily there no one was there with them. "Wake up, Junhoe! This should have never had happened. Do you realise how Jiwon would act if he finds out? This is almost a betrayal!" Jinhwan did not allow Junhoe to explain himself and left Junhoe to soothe himself.

After Jinhwan left, Junhoe stayed at the bench crying and wondering why and when did he develop feelings with Jiwon. Was it his endless concern? Or his boyish charms? Or was it just organic between two close friends? He would never have expected Jinhwan to punch him, but Junhoe accepted it. Junhoe was the cause of the downfall of their friendship. He could never look at Jiwon the same again. He needs to get away from him to spare his sanity.

\--

"Junnie!!" Junhoe heard Jiwon's voice calling out for him, and he quickened his pace. Thankfully, him being taller allowed him with longer strides than Jiwon. Unfortunately, you cannot outpace Jiwon's cheetah-like speed. "FUCK. STOP"

Junhoe reluctantly stopped in his tracks and stood still. As Jiwon approached him, his heart beat faster, and he swore he was about to get a stroke.

"What is wrong with you? This is not the first time you made me chase after you. Did you replace us as your best friends or are we not good enough for you?! I am sick of this cold treatment you are giving us. Firstly, it is rude, and secondly, it is fucking hurts. We grew up together, and we slept together and heck, we even showered together!! You are treating me like this is too much, and I had enough of it!"

Despite the long speech, the only thing registered in Junhoe's mind was the showering together. It created a reaction he expected whenever he imagines Jiwon nude. He cursed under his breath and ran home before Jiwon caught sight of the bulge in his pants. Tears streaked his cheeks, and he heard Jiwon shouting "We are no longer friends then. Fuck!!"


	3. Chapter 3

"So, did all of you submit the consent form for the annual Summer school camp?"

Mr Jung was greeted with a collective yes. "Please do take note that there will be some high school students volunteering to assist the faculty. I request that all of you will work hand in hand with the seniors. They are not your caddy or help. They are there to guide all of you and in return, it will your turn a few years later."

Junhoe sat still wondering if he should participate in this event. He attended it last year, and it was fun. That was before he transformed into this monster. He is aware Jiwon will be one of the volunteers, and that will not give them much space. He knows Jiwon will be insisting on sticking together throughout. "Mr Jung, if I do not wish to attend, will that cause any problems? I attended it last year, and I am a bit busy in that period."

"Nonsense. An opportunity for the students to showcase teamwork and to bond with the faculty. I am looking forward to seeing you there. By the way, I am sure your best friends will be volunteering too, so that should spur you on."

Junhoe whispered under his breath, "THAT is the problem."

"Hey Junhoe, we want you there." Junhoe turned and realised that it was Jae Hyun. That was confusing since he was never close to Jae Hyun. He was the class bully, and Junhoe always steered clear from him. Why is he suddenly interested in Junhoe's participation? "Look, this is the best opportunity for our classmates to bond. You have been such a loner the past year, and we just want to show you a great time. Mr Jung, don't you agree?"

"That is the main objective of the whole event. Junhoe, we sincerely wish you would be there. Okay, class, I will be dismissing you soon and please do not forget the project that I gave you earlier on." Mr Jung smiled when the whole class groaned. He turned his head and realised Junhoe's was staring into space. "Koo Junhoe, please stay behind. I need to speak to you."

Junhoe watched as his classmates emptied the room. He approached Mr Jung's desk filled with anxiety.

"Junhoe, I observed that you have not been yourself. You are withdrawn from class activities, you eat alone and even your class participation. I did not raise any red flags because somehow, your grades were not affected. What is going on?"

Junhoe hung his head in silence. Pondering if Mr Jung would react the same way as Jinhwan if he admits it. Mr Jung sat patiently, waiting for Junhoe to speak. "Am I making you uncomfortable Junhoe?"

"No, Sir. I am ready to speak." Junhoe told Mr Jung everything, and he was glad he was not being judged. "That is why I am out of sorts. I really do not know which direction I should take. I am so confused. I miss hanging out with Jiwon Hyung, yet I worry what if it confirmed the fact that I am ..."

"Gay?" Mr Jung interrupted Junhoe's train of thoughts. "Look Junhoe, you are entitled to your own feelings, and no one can judge you for that. Regarding Jinhwan, it could be he did not know how to process it. It is common for teenagers to react negatively. Remember the class I conducted the other day? Did you hear how many were opposed to the idea of gender equality? I am sorry, but it goes beyond the teenage demographic, and even adults still look down on anyone that may seem abnormal by their standards. What you may need to seek now is a way to be comfortable with who you are and if Jiwon really is as great as you said. He would be supportive of your decision. Will your relationship dynamics change, probably? But you should never be fearful of probabilities and question yourself. There are support groups if you are interested."

"What if I get closer to me yet I get more distant from my own family and friends. Would not that be selfish of me? Validating myself yet abandoning my loved ones?"

"Junhoe, you will have to find the balance. Bring your family for counselling too. They would want to seek a way to understand you better. If you do not involve them, then there would be a higher chance you will drift apart. Unless you want to be in the closet whenever you are with them and will that make you happy?" Junhoe took in all

\--

Summer finally came, and Jiwon was singing excitedly on the school bus. Unfortunately, once they arrive, it was hard for Jiwon. He sees Junhoe sitting all by himself, not interacting with anyone. That was not the Junhoe he remembers. Junhoe was a bit whiny but cheerful. Chubby yet active. Chatty yet polite. What happened to the Junhoe he loves? It was devastating to lose Junhoe slowly. It was as though Junhoe died and a doppelganger took his place. Jinhwan was always dismissing the apparent changes, and it sucks that Jinhwan was not putting in any effort to reconcile. Jiwon made himself busy assisting the juniors setting up their tents and left Junhoe alone.

"Hey Koo Junhoe, follow us to the creek. We have a surprise for you!!" Jae Hyun and his goons surrounded Junhoe suddenly. Junhoe was panicking and sought out for Jiwon, but Jiwon was occupied setting up the tentage. "Come on, we will not harm you. Let's go before I tell Mr Jung you have alcohol in your bag."

Junhoe surrendered against his will and let them lead him to the creek. The creek was about fifteen minutes away from the camp base and very secluded. Junhoe genuinely feared for his life. Jae Hyun and his goons have done unspeakable deeds to other students. Most transferred out of school fearing for their lives. Junhoe was pushed down to the ground, and they circled around him.

"So, Mr Faggot. How are you?" Jae Hyun asked sinisterly.

Junhoe froze hearing the F word.

"Do you think we would not catch on to you? A menace like you should never have been born. Fucking sissy."

Junhoe stammered "What makes you think I am one?" He did not want to go down without a fight, yet he knows he is outnumbered.

"It was fucking obvious. 'Oh Mr Jung, I had a wet dream with a boy' "

"I DID NOT SAY THAT!" Junhoe was shocked by his outburst.

"You implied it you loser! And the other day. in the locker room, when Eric's towel dropped and exposed his dick. You were the only fucker that got aroused. Do you think I did not notice that? Just because your dick was small, did not mean I could not see what was brewing. You fucking blushed!! YOU ARE SICK IN THE BRAIN" Jae Hyun punctuated his sentence with a kick to Junhoe's thigh.

Junhoe whimpered in pain and sobbed.

"Fucking sissy. Just a light kick and you are crying. Do you know what my mum said? Spare the rod and spoil the child. Maybe you need a beating to make you be a man. GUYS!!"

\--

From his peripherals, Jiwon noticed that Jae Hyun and the gang returning to their spot laughing and rejoicing. He glanced around and realised Junhoe was no longer moping around at the place he last noticed him. Jiwon knew of Jae Hyun's reputation. Jae Hyun was in Jiwon's class, but he did not progress to the next level. The only way he could mask his stupidity was to be a bully. Jiwon ran off searching for Junhoe like a headless chicken.

Jiwon knew the camping ground by heart. He came before as a participating student; and, as a volunteer. He went by the big tree where couples made out, he also sought the abandoned shed too. Knowing Junhoe, he must have gone to a secluded place to be alone. Jiwon stopped in his tracks and realised he has yet to head over to the creek. Hidden behind tall trees and away from prying eyes. That was where the students will sneak out to have a smoke.

His eyes scanned the hideout, and there Junhoe was hugging himself. "Junnie... is that you?"

"Get lost!!"

"Junnie what happened? Can I please come over? It is me, Wonnie."

Junhoe responded with sobs, and Jiwon rushed over to give him a hug. "Junnie what happened?"

"I said never to call me Junnie. It embarrasses me."

"No... you said not to let anyone know of our nicknames. There's no one else here." As Jiwon approached Junhoe, his heart broke as he could see Junhoe bleeding. "Oh, my God. Did Jae Hyun do this? I am so going to report them!" Jiwon was hot on his heels but stopped himself when he felt Junhoe tugging on his shirt.

"Wonnie stop. I need you here instead."

"Stay here, let me get the first aid kit and help your wounds. For fuck sake, what happened?!"

Junhoe could not answer and continue sobbing. Jiwon returned with the aid kit and sat by him to inspect his wounds. "I cannot bear to see this. How did you offend them? What happened?" The silence was deafening. The chirping of the crickets masked Junhoe's silent sobs.

"They called me a faggot."

Jiwon was dumbfounded by the response. "Why did they Junnie?"

"Because I am"

Silence engulfed them whole, and the boys did not know what to do next. They sat there for a long while before Jiwon broke the silence. "If that is the case, I deserve a beating too."

Junhoe took a while to process Jiwon's reply. "Sorry what? Why would you deserve to be beaten up? I told you they beat me up because I like guys. So why would you..." Junhoe's voice trailed off, and he turned to stare at Jiwon. "Hyung... What are you saying?"

Jiwon smiled at Junhoe kindly and shrugged his shoulder. "I guess you would call me lucky. I realised I was different since we were still little. I liked a boy, and I stuck by my feelings. Nothing made me change my mind. Even the double date with Nani a few months back. I knew then, and I know still, I am gay. Simple as that. I have yet to come out because I know I will never get the guy in my heart. There's no point for me to make a fuss. I was hoping the feelings will go away as it hurts too much to have unreciprocated love. But I do not wish for myself not to be gay."

"I was not aware of your predicament too. I am sorry, Wonnie. I was a bad friend."

"Look, being gay is not something flashy. Unlike how media sometimes portray us. We are men who love men. Which part of that is so difficult for everyone to wrap their mind around? Nani is still clueless, and I am keeping it that way. I will come out to him eventually... How about you? Did you just realise it? Why did you not tell us? Or me? I know you and Nani have your own differences."

"I came out to Nani."

"Good. What did Nani say?"

"He punched me and told me to get lost."

"FUCK. I am sorry that happened. I really am. To think we grew up together."

"I forgave him. He was shocked. That was all. Lucky you, at least you have liked the same person all along. I am still processing how I feel."

Jiwon let the breeze take him away to a peaceful state of mind and hummed his favourite song. It was so serene to have Junhoe talk to him again finally. Poor soul, all this while, he was just tormented by his inner self. "Well, I rather keep it to myself and not scare him away. We have been friends like forever, and I did not want to freak him out. But now the game has changed, but I do not wish to add on to his burden. I have been trying to get close to him, but he has been keeping his distance away from me. Made me realised he definitely hates me, yet just now he told me he was gay too and it made me evaluate all my doubts."

Junhoe nodded absentmindedly praying his feeling would not get caught by Jiwon. His inner self screamed out loud for his attention. "Wait, what? Do you like Me? Are you saying it is me? Everything is clicking, yet I am confused. Maybe my head got hit too hard. Did you imply it was me?"

Jiwon let out a throaty laugh and laid down while keeping his attention to the stars. "What do you think, Junnie? Was I talking about you?

"It sure did. Please do not kid me. I am still in a whirlpool of uncertainties, and this will just spiral me further."

"Take your time. I guess in some ways, I just confessed to you. Somehow, I am glad this episode happened. If it did not, I do not think you will be sitting here beside me, listening to my confession. Now that I did, I am glad."

"Wonnie, I am ashamed to say this but, it is you too." Junhoe prays that it was dark enough, so Jiwon will not see how red his face was. Jiwon immediately propped his body up and positioned himself to face Junhoe.

"Are you serious Junnie? When? How? WHAT??"

"I SWEAR IF YOU LAUGH AT ME, I WILL DISOWN YOU"

Jiwon could only laugh out loud, trying to pretend he is cool with the whole thing. There he was observing Junhoe from afar, and now he finds out Junhoe may be crushing on him as well. His heart was pounding away, almost loud enough to give him and his longing away.

"It happened overnight. Let us put it that way... I was dreaming of you" Junhoe stumbled on the words. He wanted to laugh and clobber himself to death. "Then I pondered why do I keep thinking of you differently. One day you were just my Wonnie, the next day you were someone else. It was so confusing. I know I love you, but this was different. I yearned for you, and I started to want to be touched by you. It was hard for me to fathom what was going on. I felt disgusted by myself, and that was why I distant myself from you. It did not help when Nani. No, when JINHWAN hit me. I felt so dirty and only after I spoke to Mr Jung, I felt better."

"Guess what? It was Mr Jung too helping me understand myself better. I was not self-destructive or anything. Mr Jung was just amazing. And... I even told him I like you. His wife helps with teenagers just like you and me. Maybe that is why he is so empathetic to our cause."

The two sat serenely side by side, granting the night to lull them. It stirred up memories of the days where they were just Wonnie and Junnie running around catching fireflies during summer. Time of innocence.

"Have you told your parents?" Jiwon whispered.

"I did. After the dialogue with Mr Jung, I went home and sat down with my parents."

"You did? Woah, you are gutsier than I am. I have yet to come out to mine. So, what did your parents say? Were they supportive or did they..." Jiwon held Junhoe hand in his, hoping for a definite answer?

"Let us not discuss my parents. I do not want to waste tonight. Why did we allow so much time to pass? If only we were sensitive with our sentiments."

"Chill, we are still very young. We have so many years ahead of us. To explore our feelings, getting to know ourselves, et cetera."

"What do you mean by..."

Jiwon swooped in for kiss leaving Junhoe speechless. A tender kiss so gentle it felt like a flower petal landed on Junhoe's lips. Jiwon retreated when he heard Junhoe softly weeping. "I am so sorry. I did not regard your feelings. I am so remorseful. I should have sought your consent. I am so sorry."

"No, do not ask for forgiveness. I ... I liked it."

"So why the tears?"

"I am thinking of something else. Too distressing and I apologise that it affected our moment. Can we please try again?"

"Sure? I will not pressure you into doing something you are not keen on."

Junhoe nodded with tears still trickling down his cheeks. The moment he has been conjuring in his mind was now transpiring, yet his heart is cumbersome with agony.

Junhoe leaned his body forward to sanction the act of endearment with Jiwon. "This will be my first kiss. Ever. I am happy it is with you Junnie."

Junhoe did not acknowledge Jiwon's proclamation and allowed his tears to fall freely.

"Shall we go on a date Junnie? To officiate our relationship and to embark on this journey together... That is if you are comfortable with the idea."

"We shall. How about this weekend? We can catch a movie, have dinner and just hang out. It has been a while since we spent time together."

"Sure. Let us get back to the camp base and clean you up, the bleeding has stopped, but you have dry blood all over your shirt." Jiwon stood up, dust his pants and offered a hand to Junhoe.

"No. I want to go home. Do you know how to? I do not wish to participate anymore. Can you tell the faculty I am sick, and I need to go? Oh, and do not bother telling Mr Jung about the boys."

"You sure? Fine then. I will gather our belongings, and I will call my dad to fetch us."

Jiwon helped Junhoe to the parking lot area and scampered back to where their belongings were. As happy as he was, he could not understand Junhoe tears. 'Guess it was tears of jubilance", Jiwon thought to himself.

Throughout the car ride, Jiwon rode with Junhoe at the back with their fingers intertwined. Jiwon's dad notices the contrasting view from his rear-view mirror. While Jiwon was smiling like a fool, Junhoe seems burdened. As though he was bearing the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Junhoe, are you doing well? Did something happen?"

"I guess I am Okay... I was just "

"He is not feeling well Dad. I told you over the phone just now. Are we reaching soon?" Jiwon interjected the conversation lest his dad found out about Junhoe being bullied.

"Are you Okay, Jiwon? Can you not recognise our neighbourhood? Our house is right up front."

"Gosh Dad, you did not have to be so snarky." Jiwon joked

"By the way, Junhoe, are you moving? This morning I saw a movers' van pulling up as I was leaving for work."

"Oh, that was my parents sending over some old furniture to my relative. Rather than discarding them out, my relatives wanted them instead. I forgot today was the move" Junhoe squirmed in his seat.

"Cool! Your parents are redoing your home?" Jiwon enthusiastically asked.

"Some sorts" Junhoe was still distracted.

"Okay Boys, we are here. Junhoe, would you want to sleep over? Your parents should be asleep by now. "Jiwon dad noticed the darkness of Junhoe's house.

"It should be fine. I have my own set of keys, and I really am better off recuperating in my own home. Thank you, Mr Kim. I will be dropping by tomorrow to hang with Wonnie. I appreciate the invite, though." Junhoe bows his head and cross over to his abode. Being so deep in his thoughts, he did not even realise Jiwon was still following him.

"Are you Okay, Junnie? I guess you must have been so ruffled up by the bullies. Why won't you allow me just to report them? I am so pissed right now."

"It will not make any difference. I just want to go in, wash up and sleep. Please Wonnie. I am fine. I will catch up with you tomorrow."

"Okay... have a good rest. I will be heading back to the camp, though. I did sign up to volunteer for the whole three days. I guess I will see you for our date then" Jiwon scratched the back of his head feeling bashful."

"Sure Wonnie. Remember, I love you. Whatever happens, remember that."

"Sure. I love you too."

Jiwon skipped all the way home unaware Junhoe walked through his door and breaking down in tears.

** _Dear Jiwon Hyung,_ **

** _I am writing with honorifics because I will never know when I will ever see you again._ **

** _I appreciated tonight, and the tears were a mix of sadness and joy. Never would I have thought the day would come where our lips would touch, our worlds to collide._ **

** _When I came out to my parents, it shattered our world. They summoned God and shunned me. They decided to take me away from the one thing that they assumed made me gay. You._ **

** _If I knew this would happen, I will somewhat be lost and confused with my love for you, then confess and be taken away from you._ **

** _I cried because our first was our last. I cried because I never expected your confessions. I cried because I agreed to move away. I cried because we never even had the chance to go on our date. The timing was just meant to be. You, being in camp, will prevent me from breaking down when we pull out from the driveway. You will be my first, and I hope you find it in your heart to forget me._ **

** _I wish there comes a day where I will be free to be yours. Pray for us_ **

** _I love you Wonnie_ **

** **

** _XOXO Your Junnie"_ **

_"Dear Nani._

_Fuck you. Just kidding. Hyung, I love you no matter what. Thank you for letting me have the time to tell Wonnie on my own timing. I will be out from your life for God knows how long. Please take care of him for me. For God's sake, stop bullying Wonnie._

_I pray one day you will realize, I am still your Junnie. The chubby boy whom you love to tease. The cry-baby. The glutton who loves eating your food. I am still me._

_Thank you again, and I love you, Small Giant._

_Love, Junnie"_


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck it Junhoe, stay hidden under the table, please!! Oh my god, please!!!" Yunhyeong whispered to Junhoe in fear.

"Listen, I go for martial art lessons. I can bring down that ass." Junhoe whispered back, confidently. Although protocols suggest for them to hide under their tables, Junhoe wanted to end the nightmare and hurt the perpetrator for causing this nightmare. He was visiting the branch to drop off some documents with his assistant, minding his own business when the alarm was triggered. What was initially assumed as a false alarm, he found out the bank was really being robbed.

"Dude, you can be Bruce Lee, all you want at your free time, but if he pulls out a gun, you will be Dead Lee." Yunhyeong was pleased with himself. That was funny.

"Seriously? Now is a good time for jokes?" Junhoe hissed "Maybe I should-- "

"HANDS UP!!! THROW YOUR WEAPON ONTO THE FLOOR AND PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!!"

Junhoe sighed and thought to himself, "FINALLY, the police arrive". They were held hostage for almost an hour and Junhoe was already planning to write in a lengthy complain letter to the police force. An hour after the alarm was triggered? It had to be a joke.

Junhoe could hear scuffling, grunting blows being exchanged and finally the robber being dragged away by the uniformed men. He quickly checked his handphone, and he had a bunch of missed calls and texts from his boss. "Great," he thought. "If my handphone was not on silent mode, I guess boss's calls would be inviting the robber to kill me" Junhoe rolled his eyes at Yunhyeong.

"Ok, everyone. You can slowly get up and please cooperate with us. We need everybody's statement, and we will be here till everyone is accounted for" announced the burly one in uniform.

The area came alive with chairs being rearranged and everyone calling their loved ones to update them of their safety. Junhoe went first since he had no one to update and he wanted to get the hell out of that damned place. He proceeded into one of the makeshift interview room and declared his identity to the officer by the door. "Mr Koo, you can head in and give a statement to my superior" instructed the skinny man.

"Hi, I am Koo Junhoe Regional Manager of this bank and… fuck!"

"Excuse me?! Language, please. I know you went through something traumatic but please…" the buffed man said without looking up at Junhoe

"Wonnie? Fuck. I mean Jiwon Hyung?" Junhoe exclaimed

"What the?" the police officer looked up at Junhoe and stared him down. "LOOK! I MEAN BUSINESS. EITHER PROVIDE YOUR EYEWITNESS STATEMENT OR LEAVE!" The officer slammed his hand on the table, still staring at Junhoe.

Junhoe stole a glimpse at his lanyard for the officer identity, and it was a Robert Kim. As he recalled, Jiwon did not have a Christian name. Junhoe admits defeat and sat himself down. His minds were whirring with all the questions he would like to ask the officer. His narrow eye, his jawline and his unique set of teeth screamed Kim Jiwon. But if he is Jiwon, why would not he acknowledge Junhoe? They sat there for longer than expected. Every question asked, Junhoe took his time to answer. Be it describing the timeline to his intention being in the bank. Junhoe was killing time to get more out of Robert Kim.

"Look, Mr Koo, I do not have time to spare. I have tonnes of other eyewitnesses to interview, paperwork and to release MY statement to the media. If you are distracted by me for God knows what reason, I think it will be better I leave. You, sir, have a good day". Robert stood up and walked past Junhoe to exit the room. Instinctively, Junhoe held on to Robert left arm and saw a scar. A scar which confirmed Junhoe's curiosity.

"What the fuck do you think are you doing to a police officer?!" Robert exclaimed. "Hanbin, please take over. This guy is driving me insane." He instructed his partner, who was already done with another eyewitness. "And you, Sir. I do not know what game you are playing. It seems that you are a married man judging by that band on your finger. I hope your husband knows what he signed up for when he married you."

"Ah! If you are not Jiwon, how would you know I am gay? Why did you not assume I have a wife? Jiwon, please talk to me" Junhoe pleaded, but Robert left him without any explanation. Junhoe played with the ring on the finger and thought back on their last day together. He held back the urge to burst into tears and continued to provide his statement to the officer named Hanbin.

Robert reclined in his seat, feeling defeated. He tapped on his keyboard to look up Koo Junhoe in the database. That guy piqued his interest, and he was thinking of him the whole day. Chiselled jaw, eyes as dark as onyx, prominent eyebrow and distinctive nose. So bold of him to even grab on a police officer! He poured himself a swig of whisky while waiting for information. As he read the search results, he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

Koo Junhoe

Date of Birth : March 31, 1997

Citizenship: South Korean

Last registered address: 34-10, Yanghangri, Imgo-myeon, Yeongcheon-si, Gyeongsangbuk-do

770-861 Seoul South Korea

Marital Status: No Records Found

"No records found? Then did he get married overseas and not register it in Seoul?" Robert tried to make sense of the situation until it hits him. Junhoe could not register his matrimony since South Korea do not recognize same-gender marriage. Robert rested his head on the table with his heartbreaking into pieces all over again. "Why, Jiwon? It has been fifteen years! Why are you still stuck on him!" Robert chided himself repeatedly.

~~~~ Flashback~~~~

“Mom! I am heading over to Junnie’s!” Jiwon threw all his camping bags on the bedroom floor and rushed down to look for Junhoe. He has been away for the past three nights and it was torturous, to say the least. Counting down the minutes made it worst. Spending it with Jae Hyun and the goons made it worst. He wishes he could be at home spending time with Junhoe instead. To calm his mind, he planned ten different ideas for their first date. Just imagining that, causes his hair to stand on ends. Never in his wildest imagination would he dreamt of Junhoe liking him back

“Jiwon. There’s a letter for you on the counter. Junhoe came over a day before yesterday to drop it. I am heading over to the store so please have your lunch. Bye Love you!!” his mum left Jiwon to himself to read his love note

Jiwon ran over to Junhoe’s house and realised it was no longer occupied. He entered the house with the spare key Junhoe’s mum gave for safekeeping ; Jiwon was so thankful Mrs Koo forgot all about that set. He went to Junhoe’s room and it was emptied out. No clothes in the closet and all his books on the shelves taken away. Jiwon sat on the vinyl floor sobbing his poor eyes out, then it all suddenly made sense why Junhoe was so upset at the creek. Jiwon crumpled the letter in his hand and threw it across the room. He swore his heart was in worst shape that the discarded note. His heart was as empty as the house Junhoe left


	5. Chapter 5

“So I will be taking some time off today” Yunhyeong informed Junhoe. Yunhyeong was sure Junhoe was not paying any attention to whatever he said. Since the robbery attempt, Junhoe was obviously distracted. _Guess he must be suffering from PTSD, poor guy._ Yunyeong thought to himself. Junhoe was someone he was secretly envious of. Young, successful and married. Junhoe was offered to be the VP of their department but he turned it down for “personal reasons”. His personal life is a huge secret and no one ever heard him speak of his family or wife.

“Fine.” Junhoe was still busy typing away paying as little attention as he could to the conversation. “Where are you heading to? Sneaking away? Tsk tsk” Junhoe teased.

“No, I would not dare. I am heading to the police station. Officer Robert called me down to discuss with me about our press release. I guess the police just want to make sure that we will not paint them in a negative light.” Yunhyeong shrugged his shoulder

“Wait. Police office? Why don’t I go instead? I mean, I AM the manager. I should head down there and tell him off. What we choose to write is our choice. Yeah, I shall” Junhoe saved his work on his PC and stood up.

“Where is that piece of release statement thingy. I guess this would be a perfect excuse to leave the office.” Junhoe grabbed the envelope in Yunhyeong’s hands and walked out of the office whistling.

Koo Junhoe walked up the police station to find out the results of their investigations. Usually, he will send one of the juniors to handle all this unnecessary paperwork. But he has his own research to carry out. After that day, he was more convinced that Robert Kim was his Jiwon Hyung. Initially, he assumed he was deceived by his own painful memories, so he went home and dug up photos of them. For sure, the officer who interviewed him was his Wonnie. The scar was precisely the same as the one in the picture. Junhoe was hurt being ignored by Jiwon, but he knew he deserved it. He needs to make amends quick before he gets relocated again.

The catch about Junhoe's job was he needs to travel around a lot. Relocating was his bitch. He stayed in Singapore for one year, then Malaysia for six months, the Philippines for two years and some other places he lost count. His current fear is not reconciling with Jiwon before his next relocation.

"Hi, I am here to see Officer Robert Kim. He is the main investigator for the recent bank robbery."

"Sure, Sir, please take a seat, and I will buzz him down." the officer responded with not an ounce of emotion on his face. "Sir, there's a gentleman here looking for you… oh…" the officer turned his attention back to Junhoe "Sorry, may I have your name?"

"Junnie" Junhoe smiled sneakily

"Sir he said his name was Junnie. Sure Sir." The officer looks up again, "You can have a seat at the waiting area there. He will be down shortly."

Junhoe bowed his head and joined the crowd at the waiting area. Junhoe found a seat at the corner to sit and immediately checked his phone for e-mails. Time passed, and the waiting area was joined by many more others. Junhoe was annoyed by the efficiency of the police and shook his head in annoyance. It seems forever by the time he caught a glimpse of Jiwon coming out from the elevator. Jiwon went straight to Junhoe and sought him out. "Let us go to another area to discuss your case."

"So… You are sure you are not Jiwon?" Junhoe asked cheekily

"No. Are you going to continue with this?" Robert looked really annoyed by the question posed to him again. “If you are not here on official business, I advise you to leave. Please do not make a public nuisance of yourself by harassing a police officer”

"Ok, see. The bank officer that was scheduled to meet you was Yunhyeong. You spoke to him over the phone, met him once for the list of staff attendance and liaised via emails too. And when that officer asked for my name, I said my name was Junnie. How did you know I was Junnie? You walked straight towards me despite me introducing myself to you as Junhoe on the day of the robbery." Junhoe puffed up his chest with confidence that he caught Jiwon in his lie.

"Look. I have no time to play games with you. I happen to recognize you from the other day. I just assumed that Yunhyeong-ssi was not free to come, so he sent you instead. I do not even know who is Junnie, and I sure as hell will not place you as a Junnie. Can we start the discussion now, please?"

Junhoe kept his composure and smiled back at Robert. "Sure, but while I was waiting for you, I receive a call, and there was an emergency back at the bank. I need to go, so I will call you again. Before I leave, here is my name card and I will wait for your call." Junhoe handed Robert a glossy black name card. "I am leaving now so… call me. For the discussion. If you are up for a date, I am okay too."

After Junhoe left, Jiwon stared at the name card he just receives. The name card sure was sleek. Just like adult Junhoe. He would never expect Junhoe as an adult to be so sophisticated, confident and damn he was hot. He grew up well. Judging by the luxury suits he had on both occasion and his built, Junhoe must have spent a lot of time paying attention to his image. Long gone was the wimpy looking chubby boy Jiwon knew… and loved. Jiwon laughed at himself for falling for Junhoe's antics. He forgot that Junnie was a nickname only the three of them knew of. Jiwon almost blew his cover, and he was trained in the academy on how to be a covert detective. Yet with Junhoe, he failed terribly. Maybe, he wants to be caught by Junhoe. Jiwon shook his head with the idea of reconciling with Junhoe. What good will it be for both? Junhoe is already happily married. Jiwon threw his head back dejectedly and return to his office.

Junhoe was smirking as he drove away from the police station. Jiwon may be smart, but Jiwon has revealed himself twice. Just one more test and Junhoe will be done.

\--

Jiwon stared out of his window mindlessly wondering what he should get for lunch when Hanbin barged into his office. "Sir Koo Junhoe called and said he was being attacked by the robber!"

"Then deploy our men! What the fuck are you waiting for?" Jiwon shouted so loud, Hanbin swore he lost his hearing.

"We did not manage to locate his address since his handphone was switched off, but he mentioned he was at his mother's house before he hung up."

Without wasting any more precious minutes, Jiwon grabbed his sweater and ran out of his office. "Locate my handphone in half an hour!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Jiwon drove like a maniac on the streets inviting angry blares of horns blasting at him. His mind was numb with fear despite being trained to always remain calm in any kind of situation. He kept banging the steering wheels cursing God for allowing Junhoe to be in danger. Jiwon made a deal with the devil not to harm Junhoe and keep him safe. Jiwon finally pulled up the driveway and stealthily approached the house with his gun aimed for the robber.

He quietly pushes the door open and searched the rooms in the lower level, failing to locate Junhoe and the robber. _"Fuck, where are they"_ Jiwon went up to the second level and head to Junhoes' parent's room first. Still nobody. Jiwon was now sure they are in Junhoe's bedroom. He took a deep breath and kicked the door. "Put your hands up and release the hostage!" Jiwon was scanning the room, and there no one was in that tiny space. Jiwon started to panic, and he could not think of any other place in the house that he was aware of._ "Junhoe where are you?"_ Jiwon could feel beads of sweat trickling down his temple.

"Hyung, please put down your gun. I am safe" Junhoe said out loud enough for Jiwon to hear but soft enough not to startle him. Junhoe knew this was a dangerous test to put Jiwon through but he had to reaffirm his curiosity.

Jiwon turned around, and Junhoe was standing in front of him unharmed. "Where is the fucking robber!!" Jiwon screamed so loud, Junhoe was surprisingly scared. Not because of his scream but of the aftermath of this episode.

"Hyung, there was not any robber. I am sorry. I had to know if you are Jiwon."

"Are you fucking kidding me? How many fucking times do I have to tell you I AM NOT JIWON!! AND ALL THIS TO PROVE THAT I AM JIWON?!!!"

"Then how did you know of this address? My registered address is not here, and I deliberately said my mum’s address to that nice officer. I am sorry, but I have to know. It was eating me up and i could not leave without getting to know the truth" Jiwon approached Jiwon carefully, hoping Jiwon would not take the gun and shoot him instead.

"Why? So, you can leave again?" Jiwon no longer cares, and he spat out the truth. "That is your M.O right? FINDING OUT THE TRUTH AND FUCKING LEAVE?"

"Wonnie"

"Fuck you!"

"Hyung! Please, I had no choice. My parents thought this was the best solution. I had no choice."

"You could fight it. You could rope me in and let me fight your parents. We could have had our date, and maybe I will not grow up to be a fucking adult with trust issues. Anyway, why the fuck are you so insistant on us? You are fucking married. Or are marriages a joke to you too?"

"I did not know you were in love with me too. I agreed to move because I was lost and confused, and I agreed that it would be the best but --"

"See you fucking agree that getting away from me was best."

"THAT WAS BEFORE YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME. HYUNG, FUCK! I DID FIGHT, BUT EVERYTHING WAS IN MOTION, AND MY DAD ALREADY ACCEPTED THE JOB TRANSFER TO CHINA. LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"No Junhoe. No. Leave me alone, please. I do not deserve you mocking me. So, were you here to rub in my face that you are now looking all successful, lean and good looking? Was this it? To make me feel like worst?

"Hyung… no. I came back once during the school holidays. Upon arriving in Seoul, I bolted and found my way here to look for you. You moved. Nani was away, and I got beaten up like fuck when my parents found me. It reaffirmed their belief that even the ghost of you, made me crazy senseless. Since then, whenever my parents visit Seoul, I was not allowed to come along. I had to stay home alone with my neighbours looking out for me. You think of YOUR misery, how about mine? My parents treated me like a fucking animal. My rights stripped away, and my life was unlike other boys my age. I studied fucking hard to land me a job that will not give me roots, so my parents cannot track me down. I had to legally disown them so they can never have the rights to look for me legally. Can you even imagine what they put me through to make me go and do all that?" Junhoe gazed changed.The suave Junhoe was now a broken Junhoe, and Jiwon was torn by the change.

"Do they know you are married now?"

"No."

"Guess that is for the best. I am sorry for what you went through, but again our timing is off. I guess I forgive you for leaving me. Just do not contact me anymore. It will be best for us. I am not interested to rekindle my past to a married man. You may not trust in the foundation of marriage but I fucking do"

"No. I am not married."

"The ring?" Jiwon was getting puzzled.

"This? I am only yours. I swore not to be involved with anyone till I find you again. A ring helps to ward off suitors. I guess it is a chastity belt for the finger. I mean look at me, it is difficult to not attract admiration from strangers." Junhoe played with the ring on his finger with his eyes fixed on Jiwon teasingly. He then took it off and threw it on the floor. "Guess I no longer need this then."

Junhoe cautiously approaches Jiwon looking out for signs of resistance, but Jiwon was not displaying any. "Hyung, I have an idea. Would you want to hear it?"

"You do? What other smart ideas do you have? You are damn lucky I did not tell my men to follow me. If I did, this place would be surrounded by police cars"

"I am sorry. I know this idea is a risky one but I do have an idea that will not waste the police’s resources... Let us go on a date we supposed to be on fifteen years ago. I am sorry for making you wait so long" Junhoe finally stood face to face with Jiwon and he yearns for another kiss, but he did not want to startle Jiwon off.

"Wait, what do you mean by a job with no roots?"

"Seriously? That is the response you have to me asking you out on a date? Look. Depending on what happens in the next five seconds, it will determine my next step in my career. Either I take up the job that pays lesser, but I will be a five-minute drive away from you. Or I continue with what I am doing and relocate to Vietnam next month. So, what are you going to do Jiwon"?

Jiwon stared at Junhoe trying to process all the information Junhoe just gave him. The only thing that registered in his mind was ‘Vietnam’ and ‘next month’. "I think I will do this" Jiwon cupped Junhoe face and pull him closer for a kiss. All the years of bitterness seem to melt away as the kiss deepened. After what seems like an eternity, Junhoe pulled away and hugged Jiwon tight.

"So, I shall take up the lesser paying job? So, will you support me financially?" Junhoe whispered in Jiwon’s ear

"For the rest of our lives," Jiwon whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lala for helping me clear the fog .


End file.
